Fire and Ice
by curly-girl-13
Summary: Hermoine and Draco are Heads together, they start of the year hating each other but secretly harboring feeling for one another. What will happen?
1. Meeting Draco

Hermonie leaned casually against the wall outside her first class in the New Year. _Oh great _she thought_ double potions with Slytherin._ To make her day even worse she felt a tapping on her shoulder, when she looked up whom should she happen to see but Draco Malfoy.

_When did he get so hot?_ She wondered. _Hermonie! _She chided herself; _this is Draco Malfoy you're talking about! MALFOY! _ But still she couldn't help but notice that he had stopped gelling his hair back and that underneath his robes her was very muscular and how well the black in the robes set of the pallor of his pale skin.

Of course while noticing this she couldn't help but also notice the little Pansy Parkinson, hanging of his left arm and yet another Slytherin anorexic hanging of the other arm. "What do you want Malfoy?" she snapped suddenly annoyed.

Malfoy smirked. "Well Mrs. Granger, if you must know the head boy and girl happened to be called to Dumbledore's office, and I (as head boy) have been sent to fetch you." Hermonie gaped. Draco? Head Boy? Since when had he been considered smart? Or maybe she just hadn't even considered him as a fellow head student because she despised him so much?

Malfoy smirked again, "Weren't expecting that were you Granger?" Hermione shook her head. "Well then, come along Granger we don't have all day for you to sit around admiring me."

He turned in the hallway and started to walk away, leaving Hermonie standing there flabbergasted until she realized that she was standing in the dungeons alone with Pansy Parkinson and some other Slytherin girl.

Draco whirled around leaving Hermione with the two dizzies that had been hanging on to him for the last three hours. _Thank GOD! _He thought. Despite what everyone thought he couldn't stand Pansy even if she was a good bang.

Soon he heard little footsteps behind him and assumed that it was Hermione following him and not Pansy or that other girl whatshername- Jasmine. "So" he said "Finally decided to pick up your jaw of the ground and follow me?" He heard Hermione huff, and could practically feel her role her eyes. "You?" Hermione asked "Really out of all the people for head boy they picked you?"

Draco smirked. _So she's still going on about that is she?_ "Despite what you seem to think I get the best grades in 7th year other than you." At this he stopped and whirled around quickly. Hermione wasn't looking where she was going and ran straight into him.

"Oof" she puffed out running into his rock solid body.

"Oh" her mouth formed a perfect little circle as she had to grasp his biceps from tumbling backwards.

"I am so sorry" she gasped out. She quickly took a step backwards to get away from him.

Draco just smiled. It wasn't a full out grin, but he smiled. _She looks so cute when she blushes _thought Draco. _Wait this is Granger you're talking about! Granger is not cute. She's just extremely sexy- wait no. Okay Draco get ahold of your self- stop thinking about sexy, cute Granger. There we go all thoughts of ravishing Granger in her sleep are gone-wait is she talking to me?_

"-so, I think we should go to wherever you're taking me now."

"Hmmmmmm?"

"Were you even listening to me the entire time?"

"Not really"

Hermione huffed and started to walk away from him down the hallway. "Granger- you can't walk away from me if you don't know where you're going!" He smirked.

"Where is it that you're taking me Malfoy? You failed to tell me that when you rudely wished me away from my first class!"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Granger. The Head Mistress wished to see us to tell us the password to our SHARED dorm."

Hermione almost fell straight on the ground. _This can't be happening not to me! I can't stand to be in the presences of this vile creature for three seconds and definitely not an entire year! Ugggg! My life sucks!_

"What is it Granger? Afraid that the big bad Slytherin death eater is going to come kill you in your sleep?" Granger's face turned a pretty shade of pink as she blushed. "Shut it Malfoy, no one asked your opinion!" She paused for a second.

Hermione seemed to be searching for a retort to say but came up blank. She let out a deep breath. "Malfoy if were to share commons room then we have to be at least decent to each other. I propose that for our own sakes we cease in our childlike arguments. I think an agreement is in order- I won't insult you if you don't insult me."

Draco stopped for a moment and thought for a second. She had a good point he had to admit. The year would be a lot more pleasant for her if he agreed. However he liked infuriating her. She looked sexy when she was hot. _When did I start thinking that? _Draco wondered. So to get an reaction out of the otherwise passive Gryffindor Princess, he said "If you think you and I could ever get along you must be smoking something Mud Blood."

Hermione's eyes seemed to light with fire as she almost growled in anger. "God dammit Malfoy, get off your arse and smell the fucking flowers- life would be a lot easier if we could at least get along, but if you insist on being a dick, then I'll have you know your gunna have a bitch for a roommate."

Hermione was almost sweating she was so angry. _What was his problem?_ She wondered. Her chest rose up and down in her shirt. If you asked Draco he couldn't deny that this was the sexiest he had ever seen the Gryffindor Princess. He also couldn't deny that he was staring at her heaving chest at the moment.

"Dammit ferret, just fucking take me to the Head Mistress."

Draco smirked. He had just decided that he liked the Gryffindor Princess way more when she cussed. It was just way to freaking sexy.


	2. The Shower

**So, I realize that a lot of people will not review my stories. So I have decided to put in a treat for everyone who does. I would like to thank FaNgIsMiNeDaMmIt, the only person who reviewed my story. I would also like to say, for everyone who reviews, they can PM me with a request story that I will automatically write no matter how much I hate it **_**as long**_** as it is within the requirements set on my homepage, for books! YOU'RE WELCOME. Anyways on with the story!**

Hermione yawned and stretched her arms up and sat up in her bed. At first she was confused. Why was she in a dorm all by herself? Where were the other three girls she shared the dorm with? But then she remembered the night before and sighed. She was sharing a bathroom, commons room, and password, to the Heads quarters with Draco Malfoy. _Oh, dear _she thought. This was going to be a long year. She got up and looked around. She hadn't had much time to look around last night seeing as how she had been exhausted from showing the first years around the castle, being fought every nail and tooth of the way by Malfoy, who seemed to think he could do it better.

Was he the one who could remember every single last detail from her favorite book, Hogwarts a History?

No. She didn't think so.

She looked around, and was pleasantly surprised from what she saw every year in the rooms of the Gryffindor quarters and common rooms. Instead of being bombarded with red and gold everywhere, what she saw was a mix of light pinks and yellows, her two favorite colors everywhere. She smiled.

Thank god, she had not really known what she would have done if everything was Gryffindor colors, but she was sure that it would not have been pretty.

Along with no red or gold, there were three main points in the room; there was a dresser with a lamp with a light pink lamp shade on it, made of mahogany wood. And a matching set of doors to her closet, and a mahogany bed, with a soft yellow comforter on it.

She decided it was time to get ready for her day, so she threw on her pajamas, grabbed her robes, and school uniform, and headed out the door down the stairs.

She prayed as she walked down the stairs that Draco wasn't up yet, but alas, as she stepped of the final step what did she hear, but running water coming from the bathroom. She went up to it and knocked lightly on it. "Hurry up Malfoy," she shouted "I haven't got all day!"

She then wandered away to go examine the silver and gold commons room.

HpHpHp.

HpHp.

Hp.

Draco yawned and sat up in bed. Much like Hermione he hadn't had much time to look over his room before passing out in his bed. To his surprise, also much like Hermione he found his room decorated all in silver, that was contrary to the popular belief, his favorite color. The room also though in some very dark colored black wood, that looked very nice in contrast to the silver that took over the entirety of his room.

Draco had made sure to wake up much earlier than normal because he knew that the little book worm would wake up at unimaginable times, and wanted some time alone, without her pestering him, in the shower.

So Draco grabbed some clothes and headed down the stairs to jump in the shower.

Draco had so much on his mind that when Hermione came clopping down the stairs he didn't even hear her in the shower. He had spent the last thirty minutes with the warm water washing him, relaxing to the sound of water slapping the shower floor.

He actually almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the little mudblood, knock on the door and tell him to hurry up. He growled deep in his throat.

She had no right to tell him what to do. Just for that she would pay. He made sure to stay in the shower an extra, five minutes just for her.

When Draco finished drying himself off, he began on his hair. His hair had to look perfect. That was something that he was extremely OCD about, and Blaise, his best friend always made fun of him for it. Although it was Draco's turn to laugh when he got more girls in bed- and then credited it to his hair.

He always styled the same way, he had stood slicking it back a while ago, and despised the long way his father wore it. His platinum hair always looked as if he had just rolled out of bed after a long night of sex- and the girls loved it.

He had gotten his hair down to a science now but it still took him around thirty minutes to do it- not that long for perfect hair right? Well apparently his fellow head did not agree.

HpHpHp

HpHp

HP

"How long does it take a boy to do his hair?" Hermione wondered aloud. It didn't even take her that long to do her hair and she had an entire mane of bushy hair to tame.

Hermione had had enough of waiting; she stomped over to the door. "Draco?" she yelled, "Get your arse out of there!" She banged her hand against the door. "I'm beginning to think your gay!" She could practically see the blonds look of horror and annoyance in her mind's eye. "Only a male who was gay would take that much time to get ready!'

However, all she heard was "Did you just call me Draco?"

She realized that she had. "Shit." She murmured.

She could see the smirk on his face as he said "Seems like someone likes me more than they care to admit!"

"Really Malfoy," she said "I'm not in the mood for all of your shit, so don't get me started. I had a long summer and I am not really in the mood to hear you whine and complain or make fun of me."

"I strongly doubt your summer was as hard as mine" she heard from inside the shower door.

She huffed and turned around. She didn't want to hear about how daddy didn't love him enough to give him a raise in his fifty galleon allowance. Her summer sucked, but now that she was at school she wasn't going to let Draco Malfoy ruin it.

She turned and walked back up the stairs to wait for Malfoy to leave. If it meant missing breakfast than goddammit she would.

**Thanks so much for reading. I hoped you liked it! When people review it makes me so happy I cry! Thank you! And check out my homepage by clicking on my name! Love, curlygirl13**


End file.
